


Coffee And Tea

by NimueOfTheNorth



Series: Coffee and Tea [1]
Category: Criminal Minds, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimueOfTheNorth/pseuds/NimueOfTheNorth
Summary: When your lover lives an ocean away you have to make the most of your time together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Horny Holidays

Spencer took special care with the way he dressed this morning. He‘d moved on from random don‘t-look-at-me sweaters and cardigans years ago, but most days he still dressed for comfort rather than style.

Today, he had a reason to look his best though. Not a need, just a reason, and it was the best reason he could think of.

He found himself smiling not only when he chose two socks, but also while knotting his tie and buttoning his waistcoat. The grey one with the intricate purple and indigo embroidery that had been a gift and that the whole outfit had been selected around.

He was humming in front of the mirror, styling his hair - and wasn‘t that a cliché.

His team mates would tease him, that was pretty much a given. But he figured it was worth it and he was in too good a mood to care.

Tara Lewis saw him first when he came into their bullpen. “Well, good morning Dr Reid. Are we having plans for the day?”

That statement had JJ looking up and turning her chair around. She unashamedly ran her eyes all the way down and up his body again. “Holy Hannah, Spence! You clean up very nicely. If your plans require company I am so ditching the boys on Will.”

“JJ, behave! I do indeed have plans but my company is all taken care of.” He hung his peacoat over the back of his chair and unpacked some things from his messenger bag.

A wolf whistle announced the arrival of Morgan. “Look. At. You. You really put the pretty in pretty boy today. Who‘s the lucky lady?”

Spencer rolled his eyes. “Not every man chases skirts for a hobby, Derek. It isn‘t my fault that you haven‘t found another reason to take care of yourself, yet. I‘m going for coffee. Can I get you ladies something?” The last was asked with a sweet smile completely ignoring his friend‘s played upset.

Hotch stepped out of his office at that point. “Can I have everyone in the round table room in thirty minutes, please? I‘d like to use the quiet morning to go over some scheduling questions and the new administrative guidelines as well as the new archiving system that will be installed next month.”

“Sure. Sounds like fun,” Morgan answered for them all with a healthy dose of dry sarcasm.

Spencer‘s outfit earned him raised eyebrows from Hotch and Rossi and a squeal plus inappropriate questions from Garcia but he just pushed them all to get on with the meeting. He had every intention to leave early on this fine Friday.

It was a few hours later as Penelope was on her way back from the kitchen with fresh tea when she noticed a rather dashing looking young men standing by the glass doors, taking a look around. He looked a little young but certainly legal enough for her to enjoy. 

The dark mob of just out of bed hair contrasted nicely with the intense green eyes behind old-fashioned glasses. The slender figure wasn‘t quite hidden in understated but obviously high quality clothes, well-cut tan coloured wool slacks, a dark green sweater that she would swear was cashmere with a crisp white shirt collar peeking out the top and this really cute duffle coat with a knitted scarf loosely slung around.

He didn‘t have an escort with him but Cruz was hurrying over to him. Well, she had never been ashamed to eavesdrop.

“Welcome.” Cruz greeted the man with a handshake. “What can the BAU do for you, Q? I have to admit that I‘m rather surprised by your visit.”

“My apologies. It was probably a tad inappropriate to use my credentials for a private visit. I just didn‘t see a reason to keep someone from their duties when I could find my way on my own.”

And that British accent was so definitely the cherry on the top of this embodiment of a creamy sundae - if anyone bothered to ask Penelope. She tore her eyes away with a little sigh, shuffling back to the conference room and boring but necessary work.

“What kept you so long, baby girl?” Morgan asked when she made it back into the room.

“If you need to know, there‘s a delicious Brit in our bullpen and I can‘t be held accountable if such temptation is presented to me at my workplace.” She sat back down in her chair going for prim.

JJ and Lewis looked at each other before both got up and pretended to refill their coffee cups so they could get a look through the inside window. “Yeah, delicious describes him rather nicely,” was JJ‘s assessment which only got an “Agreed,” from Lewis.

Nobody seemed to notice that Reid was starting to pack up his files.

At that point Cruz showed up in the doorway. “Miss Garcia, there‘s somebody out here who would like to meet you.”

“Me?!” She would have been embarrassed by her squeak if she wasn‘t so shocked. But she got up and followed Cruz down into the bullpen, the rest of the team not so subtly lining up at the bannister.

Cruz made introductions but cryptically called the visitor nothing but ‘Q’.

“Hi! Nice to meet you. Is there anything I can help you with?” She stuck out her hand but her nerves were showing.

A rather boyish smile stretched over the man‘s face as he took her hand. “Currently no assistance is necessary, but thank you for your offer. It‘s just not every day that one finds themselves with the opportunity to meet the Black Queen in person.” He bowed slightly to buss a kiss onto the back of her hand. “But should you ever find yourself looking for a new job, I‘ll give you a call.” He winked at her.

There were a lot of raised eyebrows going around and they didn‘t come down when Spencer suddenly appeared beside the trio, messenger bag and coat in hand. “Oh will you stop tempting Garcia away, Finlay? We‘d be pretty lost without her and you already have a whole division of underlings to do your bidding.”

“But she‘s brilliant.”

“I noticed. Are you done with your little meet and greet or is there some selfie taking involved before we can leave?”

“You know how I feel about photos of myself.”

Garcia looked a little crestfallen but not even she made a fuss in front of Cruz.

Q, or apparently Finlay, turned his attention fully on Spencer and slowly ran a finger down his chest. “I love you in this waistcoat.”

“I figured as much when you insisted on buying it for me. Do I get a proper hello?”

“You‘re still at work.”

“Hotch, I‘m taking that early weekend we talked about,” Spencer called without taking his eyes from Finlay‘s.

“Enjoy your weekend, Reid,” came the answer with a bit of a humorous tone.

Spencer smirked and slowly lowered his face. “See, no longer working.”

“Smart arse.” But Finlay willingly turned his face upwards, hooked his finger in between the buttons of the waistcoat to pull Spencer closer and met his lips in a chaste but firm kiss that did nothing to bank the longing between them. Spencer snaked a hand underneath Finlay‘s coat to settle on his hip.

When they separated Garcia had both hands clapped over her mouth, but her eyes were sparkling. JJ was smiling and everyone else looked somewhat surprised with Morgan giving a believable imitation of a fish. Only Hotch looked stoic as ever.

“Hold on,” Cruz recovered quickest, “did I just learn the legendary Q‘s first name? Can I use that to brag at the next interagency meeting?”

Q sighed. “If you must, but be at least precise about it. You learned my middle name. And that is all I‘m going to say on the matter.”

Spencer had slipped on his peacoat and was offering his arm to his partner. “Let‘s get out of here, we have plans.” And with a wave over his shoulder he called out “See you all on Monday! Don‘t expect me to answer my phone before then.”

Downstairs he was led to a black limo with a driver.

“Really, Fin? Is this necessary?”

“Indulge me, Spence. It‘s more comfortable than public transport and I‘ll be less nervous about all of you driving on the wrong side of the street with a professional behind the wheel.”

“You know, statistic says that you guys are the ones driving on the wrong side.” But he got into the car anyway, knowing that there was never a chance of saying no to his lover about something so inconsequential.

Their plans started with an afternoon at the Smithsonian Museum for Natural History. They just strolled through the vast exhibition halls, like they didn‘t have a care in the world. It was just holding hands, flowing conversation and banter, stolen kisses and enjoying each other‘s company.

Being apart as much as they were came with consequences. They were both solitary men by nature, so as much as they craved the other they also needed time to grow accustomed to closeness again.

It was hours before Spencer pulled Finlay into an empty space by a wall and right into his arms. “I‘m getting hungry.”

“For food?”

“That too.”

“So what are your plans for dinner? I made arrangements for afterwards.”

“A small Italian place that Rossi swears has the best homemade pasta in the whole area, aside from his home, of course. I made reservations.”

“Sounds delicious,” was said right against Spencer‘s lips before Fin turned it into a teasing kiss.

They broke apart, every time a little more regretfully than the one before, and made their way to the exit.

Dinner was an exercise in control for both of them.

They sat with their legs touching constantly. Many a touch was exchanged, the publicly more acceptable above the tabletop, the others underneath.

They managed to enjoy their pasta with bites stolen from the other‘s plate and the bottle of wine they finished off between them only edged on their mood. By the time dessert arrived the fact that it was one plate for two to share was all the invitation they needed to feed each other tiramisu, panna cotta and chocolate mousse.

Neither of them was unawares of the disapproving glances some of the other patrons were throwing their way, but they really couldn‘t care less. Their elderly waitress looked like she wanted to adopt them and throw them a wedding.

They made it back into the limo and Finlay told the driver to ‘take the scenic route’ before he raised the privacy screen.

“And what qualifies as the scenic route in the middle of DC, pray tell?”

“Anything that gives us time to do this.”

Finlay slipped out of his coat and pressed himself against Spencer‘s side, one leg half draped over his lap. He kissed Spencer and this time all the passion that had been simmering between them all afternoon was let loose.

The Quartermaster had much experience with doing things without looking at them and he put those skills to good use by deftly loosening the knot of Spencer‘s tie and opening the top buttons on his shirt. He didn‘t let himself get distracted by the elegant hands burying into the back of his sweater and pulling him fully into the lap of his partner.

Soon he had cleared the access he‘d been aiming for and tore his lips away from the mouth underneath him to kiss, lick and nibble down the long throat.

Spencer brought one hand up to bury into the dark strands. He had no intention of pulling Fin away from his goal. “God, Fin, what are you doing? So good, don‘t stop.” The words vanished inside a moan as clever lips and teeth found that perfect spot where neck met shoulder that drove Spencer to total distraction each and every time.

One corner of Spencer‘s mind registered the irony of them making out on the backseat of a car like teenagers, only that they didn‘t have to hide away in the woods but had a driver take detours in the centre of a busy city so they‘d have time for this. The rather considerable rest of his mind was perfectly happy to just enjoy the feel and smell and taste of the man he missed too often.

At one point Spencer untucked Finlay‘s shirt and let his hands explore the smooth stretch of skin underneath. He ghosted his fingertips over the lower back and smiled at the gasp that elicited form Fin. It was one of his most sensitive spots.

By silent agreement neither pushed to take this further in the car. They liked to enjoy and savour one another, even and especially after long separations.

Eventually the car stopped and they put themselves somewhat together. Spencer glanced out the window a little surprised. They weren‘t in front of his apartment building, they were in front of the Mandarin Oriental.

“A hotel, Fin?” He wasn‘t quiet sure he completely kept the hurt out of his voice and the way his lover‘s face softened told him he hadn‘t.

“Hey, don‘t you dare think I don‘t want to come to your place. I love your quirky bookish flat, it‘s you and it‘s wonderful. But we have two more days and nights to be there. How often do I get anything close to a vacation? I want to splurge a little and wallow in luxury for one night. And I want to do that with you.” He pressed a kiss against Spencer‘s lips. “You‘ll have me in your bed soon enough. Let‘s try the ones this place has to offer?” He jerked his head in the direction of the door and Spencer nodded his agreement.

Hotels were very much connected to work but the FBI sure never booked them five stars. And he couldn‘t really say no to Finlay anyway.

The place looked amazing from what he could see from a quick glance. No matter the decor, Spencer found himself utterly disinclined to pause and admire it when the alternative was following Fin up to his room and properly reacquaint himself to all parts of his lover.

The moment the door closed behind them, Fin got busy undoing every button, buckle and zipper he could reach on Spencer while kissing the living daylight out of him. Spencer barely managed to pull his sweater off of him in return.

“How about ... we take this ... to the bedroom?” he managed to ask in between kisses. And of course they actually needed to make their way into a separate bedroom because when Fin said ‘splurge’, he meant it and had gotten himself a suite.

“Better plans ... bathroom.”

“Bathroom?”

“Three words: huge - jacuzzi - tub.”

Spencer groaned at the mental images that awoke in him. He might have a fantasy or three hundred involving sex and water. “Definitely bathroom.”

They lost most of their clothes on the way there and the rest while the tub was filling up. Finlay added some lightly scented oil to the water and they climbed in before it was completely full. 

The warm water all by itself was wonderful and Spencer vowed to himself that his next apartment would have a tub and not just a shower. That Fin slid into his lap seconds later was all the better.

There weren‘t many words needed between them. They may not see each other often but they‘d been together long enough. Unlike what most of their friends and colleagues might think, sex wasn‘t something they were awkward about and they were both good observers and could read the other‘s body.

Hands and lips and tongues wandered everywhere now that there was nothing left to hinder their way. Groins rubbed together and drew apart again to keep the desire simmering, neither wanting this to end too soon.

Eventually the tub was full and after Fin had leaned over to turn off the faucet, Spencer pulled him close and held him tight against him. “So glad you‘re here. Missed you,” was murmured between short thrusts dragging their cocks together and heated kisses.

“Same here, missed you, too.” Finlay groaned obscenely when Spencer put one hand down on his butt and increased the pressure on the next thrust. “What do you want?“

“You.”

“I thought that was a given. How do you want me, Spence? You can have anything, you know that.”

“Just like this. Close. You riding me.”

Fin just smiled and kissed him in answer and then reached over for the lube. Of course he‘d had the right kind conveniently placed where it would be needed. He was the Quartermaster after all.

“You or me?” He held the bottle up questioningly.

“You.”

Fin enjoyed prepping himself and Spencer enjoyed to watch, that was nothing new. Given the position they were in Spencer only got the lovely expressions on Fin‘s face to see. To make up for that he had his hands on his lover‘s butt cheeks most of the time, brushing his own fingertips to where Fin‘s fingers entered his body again and again.

It didn‘t take all that long for Fin to scoot forward and line Spencer‘s cock up with his hole. He slowly sank down, savouring the feeling of being stretched and filled.

Spencer still had one hand on his butt, the other around his waist and his mouth hungrily pressed to Fin‘s. This felt like coming home. It was different then returning to his own space, his books, his couch and his favourite coffee maker. But in its own way this reconnection with the man he loved always felt like coming home somewhere deep inside of him.

Fin rested in Spencer lap growing accustomed to being so gloriously full for a few moments, just kissing back with an equal hunger. Then he started to slowly move up and down helped by the water‘s buoyancy as well as Spencer‘s hands. Fin‘s own arms went around his lover‘s shoulders, both holding on and using them as leverage.

Spencer couldn‘t stop his hands from roaming, trying to feel any part of Fin that he possibly could. He teased along the insides and backs of his thighs, pressed his thumbs down the soles of his lover‘s feet, eliciting a groan and a more intense push down onto his cock.

Finlay tried to keep the rhythm slow, to make their coupling last, but the passion between them would no longer be denied. Every touch of Spencer brought him closer to the edge and soon he was chasing his orgasm with abandon, knowing from the way Spencer clung to him and was practically mauling his neck, that he wouldn‘t tumble down that cliff alone.

The air was filled with scented steam and their moans and groans and the splashing of water.

Eventually Spencer couldn‘t hold back either and started to thrust up, meeting Fin‘s every downward motion and getting the angle just right. It didn‘t take long at all for Fin to reach his peak and pull Spencer right along with him.

They slumped against the wall of the tub together, Spencer holding Finlay close, each panting and kissing whatever skin was easily available.

Spencer was the first to find his voice again.

“You are amazing and I love you, you know that, right?”

“So you keep telling me and I aspire to live up to your praise.” He pulled up his head to look Spencer in the eye. “And I love you, too.”

They shared a few tender and loving kisses before getting out of the bath and cuddling up in the large and decadently comfortable bed. Who needed pyjamas?

It was only a few hours later when Spencer woke up to a lubed finger probing his hole and kisses and nips being generously distributed all over his butt. He hummed and wiggled to let Fin know he‘d managed to pull him from sleep.

“Are you up for this?”

“Yeah, always. Always want you to fuck me.”

“How do you want it?” Fin asked as he inserted a second finger into Spencer‘s arse.

“Just like this. Slow, lazy, comfortable.”

And that was exactly what Fin gave him. He took his time prepping him and slowly fucking him with his fingers, brushing his prostate every so often. Spencer‘s body was still relaxed from sleep but his muscles seemed to mellow even more under his lover‘s attention. At one point he managed to gather up a discarded towel from the ground to place under him. He absolutely hated wet spots.

Eventually Fin couldn‘t resist the picture in front of him and the increasingly obscene moans any longer and withdrew his fingers under a protesting groan. He blanketed Spencer‘s back with his body a pushed his cock into the welcoming heat with the same patience as his fingers before.

Spencer sighed in contentment and reached for the hand at his side. They laced their fingers together and Fin started slow and steady thrusts. Kissing over the shoulder was an awkward business anyway and made only more difficult by their difference in hight. Instead Spencer started to kiss, lick, nibble and suck on Fin‘s fingers, something his lover found incredibly arousing and answered by scattering kisses all over Spencer‘s shoulder blades.

Time didn‘t seem to matter as they were as close as they could like this. Fin‘s thrusts never gained speed or intensity. Spencer never stopped the random actions of his mouth.

They came within moments of one another, both bodies tensing up and trying to get impossibly closer.

After a bit of easy enough clean up Spencer pulled Finlay into his arms and they both fell back to sleep.

The sun was already shining through a gap in the curtains when Fin woke up to a hot, wet feeling on his cock. Lifting the blanket up he found the disheveled curls of Spencer at his groin.

“And a very good morning to you, too.”

Spencer pulled off of the already hard cock with a slurping noise. “Morning. Any wishes as to morning activities?”

“You go right along with what you were doing. Never shall it be said I‘m ungrateful when a treat is offered.” He dropped the blankets back down and Spencer reapplied his whole attention to the task at hand.

His fingers roamed hips and thighs while his tongue licked all the way up the length. He suckled the head and teased the very tip before he started to suck the cock into his mouth. He moved up and down at a leisurely pace, varying suction and the pressure of his tongue.

Fin for his part had his hands buried in the pillows and was doing his very best not to thrust into that clever mouth, all the time moaning with the occasional explicit thrown in. Spencer was way too talented at this and it was a good thing he had him all for himself.

Spencer took Fin deeper and deeper and adjusted his position just slightly so he could take him all the way and down his throat.

Fin groaned and thrust up, because that was truly more than anyone could take. Spencer knew how to break through his lover‘s control and hummed at having succeeded yet another time.

That only made Finlay jerk upwards stronger and all laziness of the early morning was soon forgotten. Spencer‘s fingers played with Fin‘s balls and massaged the area behind until he yelled out his orgasm and came down Spencer‘s throat.

He swallowed it all down and licked the softening cock clean before crawling out from under the blankets and kissing his lover with sloppy passion.

Finlay chased his own taste in Spencer‘s mouth and reached down his body to find what he‘d already expected. “Do you have any idea how hot it is that you can come just from sucking me off?”

“Well, sucking you off is really hot, so it evens out I‘d say.”

“Hmmm, you know what I‘d like to do?”

“Cuddling? Falling back asleep?”

“Definitely cuddling, but I thought we could do that while enjoying the jacuzzi some more. And I want tea.”

“Coffee, a jacuzzi and you sounds like a perfect morning in my book.”

“You order room service, I‘ll get the water going? Three minute Earl Grey with lemon and brown sugar for me, please.”

“I know, love.” Spencer kissed Finlay on the nose with a smile and smacked his arse playfully as he scuttled of to the bathroom.


End file.
